Buenos días princesa
by Irina-Neko-chan
Summary: [Alternative Universe] De Suigetsu pensando en su princesa peli-roja.


Un song-fic de una pareja que me gusta bastante. Es una canción de **SoraRaper1** en Youtube, se llama: "31 de Octubre". Hubo dos versos que no escribí, pero no cambió nada así que... ¡Disfruten!

**Aclaraciones: **_Cursiva(conversación-recuerdo)_/_**Negrita cursiva(canción)**_

_Naruto Shippuden _es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Buenos días princesa**_

_**Irina-Neko-chan**_

Encendió la radio y se dejó caer en la cama.

Había sido un día demasiado largo, por lo que solo quería dormir y esperar a que el Sábado llegara para poder ver a _su princesa_, Karin.

El Sábado cumplían un año de novios y no podía esperar a entregarle su regalo.

La canción de la radio comenzó a sonar.

_**Un año se me ha hecho corto, ¿qué más te puedo decir?**_

_**Ese día 31 algo me dió lo que pedí.**_

Sí, recordaba a la perfección ese 31 de Octubre en el que se declaró.

Sasuke y él habían ido a la fiesta de Halloween que todos los años celebraba la familia Uzumaki.

¿Por qué habían ido?

Porque el hijo mayor de los Uzumaki, Naruto, era la pareja de su amigo.

Él estaba profundamente enamorado de la hermana menor del rubio, Karin, y ese día decidió confesarse. Primeramente fue a pedirle su bendición al novio de su amigo.

Lo buscó por toda la casa hasta encontrarlo besándose con Sasuke. Sasuke llevaba un traje de vampiro, y Naruto uno de zorro.

Cuando le explicó al hermano sobreprotector que tenía Karin que se había enamorado de ella, nunca esperó que el rubio gritara:

_"¡Ya era hora de que te declararas-dattebayo!"_

O que la madre de la peli-roja pasara por allí y le dijera:

_"Seguro que serán muy felices-'ttebane."_

Eso le hizo sonreír. Kushina-san era demasiado amable.

Aunque sonrió mucho más cuando su princesa correspondió sus sentimientos.

_"Yo también te amo, Suigetsu"._

Sonreía solo de recordar esas palabras.

_**Esta canción va por ti, no se cuántas van ya.**_

_**Ya sé que es una ñoñez pero te tendrás que aguantar.**_

_**Realmente hace más tiempo que eras parte de mi vida,**_

_**yo era un gran idiota y tú eras solo una cría.**_

Ciertamente solo tenían once años cuando se conocieron. Unos niños si los comparaban con los recién cumplidos 19 que tenían ahora.

Él era el idiota más idiota del mundo, incluso más idiota oque ese rubio de pelo largo que acompañaba a Karin. El cual resultó ser el primo de los hermanos Uzumaki, Deidara.

_**¿Más madura que yo? Eso seguro.**_

_**Pero seguro que nosotros teníamos que estar juntos.**_

_**Algo me lo decía, y no preguntes el qué;**_

_**porque por mucho que lo pienso, la verdad es que no lo sé.**_

_**¡Y yo qué sé! Yo sé que te quiero y punto.**_

_**Tanto que a veces me tragaría el orgullo.**_

¿Su orgullo?

¡Por Kami-sama!

Su orgullo le importaba un reverendo pepino cuando se trataba de su princesa.

_**Cada noche me falta algo, rodeado entre mis sábanas:**_

_**Tu pelo en mi cara, eres la princesa de mi cama.**_

Siempre la extrañaba por las noches, sobre todo despues de haberla "marcado como suya". Apenas y podían verse por las noches, ya que aunque tenía la bendición de toda la familia Uzumaki, Naruto era demasiado protector con ella.

Cada vez que se le insinuaba, aunque no fuera casi nada, estando el rubio delante siempre acababa en el hospital.

Aunque si conseguía que Sasuke distrajera a Naruto, tenía a Karin solo para él.

_**Peli-roja tonta, sé que no somos un para siempre;**_

_**pero no puedo evitar sentir ese miedo a perderte.**_

Las pesadillas.

Esa horribles pesadillas en las que le arrebataban a su princesa de su lado.

Se despertaba con un grito y su compañero de piso, Juugo, tenía que prepararle una tila a las dos de la mañana.

Además de hacerle comprender que nadie iba a alejar a Karin de su lado.

_"Ella te ama, nadie ni nada va a cambiar eso."_

Realmente le estaba muy agradecido a Juugo por ser tan bueno para tranquilizarle.

_**Buenas noches princesa, toda la noche pensé en ti.**_

_**Tu me llamabas idiota, nos colamos en el jardín;**_

_**en el banco de hace un año, tan guapa a la luz de la luna.**_

_**Siempre llevabas puesta esa sonrisa que me gusta. **__(x2)_

El jardín de la casa de la peli-roja, ese lugar en el pasaban las noches mirando las estrellas. Esas noches en las que podía ver la hermosa sonrisa que tenía su princesa.

_**La magia de hace un año fue la culpa de una bruja,**_

_**aún sigo pensando dónde coño estaba oculta.**_

_**Nunca espero hacerte llorar, ni una sola vez más;**_

Se sentía miserable de solo recordar esas cristalinas lágrimas que habían surcado las mejillas de Karin por su culpa.

_"Pensaba que yo te importaba..."_

Y esas palabras lo remataban.

_**Quiero ser la razón por la que sonríes al despertar.**_

Así como ella era su motivo para salir de la cama con una sonrisa que competía con la del novio de Sasuke.

_**A veces pienso en si te quiero como antes,**_

_**pero todo se me pasa cuándo apareces por la calle.**_

Nada más verla todas sus dudas, miedos y preocupaciones se esfumaban.

Le quedaba la mente en blanco.

_**Siempre tarde, pero qué le vamos a hacer.**_

_**Tardona y borde, ¿cómo no te voy a querer?**_

Karin sabía golpear. Y muy fuerte. Su cabeza y los moretones de sus brazos eran testigos de ello.

Pero aún así, no podía dejar de quererla.

_**A veces ni lo entiendo, porque no sé que viste en mí.**_

_**Yo tampoco lo que haces pa' que yo sea feliz.**_

No lo entendía.

¿Qué es lo que tiene él que hizo que una diosa griega como Karin se fijara en él?

¿Y qué es lo que hace esa peli-roja para hacerle sonreír hasta por el simple hecho de que Naruto o Deidara le dijeran que ella lo extrañaba?

No lo entendía.

_**Y es por ti, porque sí. Porque no veo a nadie más.**_

_**¡Dame una sola razón para dejarte escapar!**_

Nadie, y repito: NADIE que no fuera su princesa tenía la más mínima importancia para él.

Su mundo era Karin, y punto.

_**Para mí, tú y yo somos solo algo normal;**_

_**en un mundo raro en el que no existe un final.**_

Ni quería que existiera ese temido "final".

_**Buenas noches princesa, toda la noche pensé en ti.**_

_**Tu me llamabas idiota, nos colamos en el jardín;**_

_**en el banco de hace un año, tan guapa a la luz de la luna.**_

_**Siempre llevabas puesta esa sonrisa que me gusta. **__(x2)_

Apagó la radio con rapidez, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tanto pensar en Karin lo había animado.

Se metió en la cama y se dispuso a esperar para poder darle a Karin ese hermoso colgante con un corazón rojo, que no podía ni acercarse al rojo del cabello de su princesa.

Realmente no entendía porqué se había enamorado de Karin, ni porqué ella se había fijado en él.

No lo entendía para nada. Aunque la verdad...

No quería entenderlo.

**FIN.**

¡Espero que les gustara! Realmente amo esta pareja, ¡son tan kawaii juntos! ¿No creen? Nos vemos.

_Me disculpo por tener que editarlo todo._

¡Sayonara!


End file.
